


neighbor / single parent au

by anothersadsong



Series: snippets [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen, Modern AU, and a teensy lil bit of jealousy, cassian's precocious daughter, dancing around flirting with each other, the ubiquitous single parent au, two people who don't know how to flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothersadsong/pseuds/anothersadsong





	neighbor / single parent au

jyn has impeccable timing. as usual, she steps from her front door as cassian and isabel are entering theirs, and she stops and offers a smile, very familiar by now with the way both pairs of dark eyes immediately train themselves on her. isabel gasps and jyn laughs softly, doing a twirl for the little girl and her wide, wide eyes. 

‘you look like a princess!’, she cries, her grin as bright and as wide as jyn has ever had occasion to see. ‘daddy, doesn’t she look like belle?’

it’s clear what movie they’ve just come from watching. 

it’s silent for a moment, and then, he clears his throat, offers the hint of a nod, and for a moment, jyn thinks that he looks a bit … sad. (sadder than usual, not that she’s in the habit of noticing.)

‘yes. very pretty. go on, isabel, it’s time to get ready for bed.’

jyn waves, murmurs a goodnight, looks back to cassian almost expectantly. his expression has changed, though, almost inscrutable, and she wishes for a moment that she could get inside his head, if only to know for certain, just once, what he was thinking.

‘you look beautiful, jyn’, he offers, along with another slight nod, finally taking the step to enter his apartment after his wayward daughter. “have a nice time on your date’.

‘it’s not - ‘, she starts, but there was no one to talk to, and nothing to hear except for the click of his door closing into place. 

~~~

jyn wakes up before dawn. she doesn’t have to be at work for hours yet, but she’s too nervous to sleep, too keyed up to even try. her stomach’s in knots, and she doesn’t know why, so she doesn’t try to eat, or have a cup of coffee, can hardly sit without jumping up and pacing in front of her door, listening to the sounds of cassian and isabel getting ready for their day through the thin wall separating their apartments. 

she always feels a bit like a voyeur, but it’s sort of unavoidable, their noises become a part of her routine, just as hers become a part of theirs. 

finally, she hears the door open, isabel’s soft whining about wanting to go back to bed, cassian’s light chastisement, and she takes a deep breath before opening her own door in the hopes of catching them before they start heading downstairs. 

she pulls her cardigan tighter around her body as she’s faced with those two sets of dark eyes, and their shared surprise in seeing her so early in the morning. 

‘good morning, isabel’, jyn offers, along with her customary smile. “have a good day at school, okay?’

‘i will! we’re learning about the planets today!”, the little girl answers, distracted from her father and their neighbor by the thought of poor pluto, so alone in space.

jyn turns to cassian then, shrugs, doesn’t really know what possesses her to try to explain when it wasn’t really any of his business, and she wasn’t entirely certain why he would even care, anyway.

‘it wasn’t a date, last night’, she clarifies, and she swears she’s imagining it, but did he stand up a bit straighter? ‘my father - his work was being honored last night at the university. i was there for him, so.’

‘oh’, he replies, and she thinks there’s the hint of a hopefulness in his voice, something she hadn’t heard before. ‘that’s wonderful. i’m sure you were proud - 

‘daddy!’, isabel interrupts, her voice nearly frantic. ‘we’re gonna be late!’

‘sorry’, he offers, along with a sheepish little smile. ‘we’d better get going. see you later, jyn. have a nice day.’

‘you too’, she replies, lingering in her doorway, watching the pair of them until they were out of sight completely. ‘see you later.’


End file.
